


Beach Break

by Raptorcloak



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breast Fucking, Day At The Beach, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Large Breasts, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Penis In Vagina Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Swimming, Teasing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato and Shizune get a week off and decide to go to the beach. It is there that Shizune surprises Minato with a brand new swimsuit she has. MinatoxShizune. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Break

Hello and welcome to the second installment of Minato May with the third MinatoxShizune story I've written.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  ** _Naruto_**.  
Note: Despite this being in a different continuity from  ** _One Apprentice to Another,_** Minato and Shizune's ages are the same as that story; with him being 23 years of age and she being 19-20. Also, Shizune's figure is the same as her alternative self from  ** _Road to Ninja_** ; the only exception being she doesn't wear lipstick.

* * *

Minato sat on a hill reading a novel as evening set in the sky and looked into the book. He had just returned from a mission not long ago and Hiruzen was being generous enough to let him take a week off.

Right now, he was looking forward to a week of rest and relaxation. He felt a familiar presence behind him and looked to see Shizune standing there in her Jounin uniform.

"Hello, Shizune-chan." Minato smiled as Shizune kneeled down next to him and softly kissed his cheek. He smiled at this gesture and ran his fingers through her hair as she did so.

"Hello, Minato-kun, how's your day been so far?" Shizune asked.

"I just got back from a mission not too long ago, so I really can't complain. What about you?" Minato asked.

"Likewise and you've been given a week off too, right?" Shizune said.

"Yes, I have. Are you looking forward to some R&R?" Minato asked.

"Well…I was wondering that maybe we could spend our week off together." Shizune said and Minato smiled at her.

"Sure. Do you have anything in mind on what we could do together? Minato asked.

"I hear it's bright and sunny tomorrow so would you like to go to the beach?" Shizune asked.

"That is a great idea, Shizune-chan. A day at the beach will be fun." Minato cheerfully responded.

"I thought you might like the idea. How about we meet there at say, 9:00 a.m?" Shizune said.

"Sure." Minato said.

"Perfect! Besides, I have a surprise for you tomorrow." Shizune said.

"Is that so?" Minato smiled.

"Yes, but you'll see tomorrow." Shizune chuckled.

"I can't wait." Minato said to Shizune.

"Well, see you then." Shizune said as she trailed her finger underneath Minato's chin and giving him another kiss before departing. He smiled at his lover as she arose and headed back home.

_The Next Day_

A few hours after eating breakfast, Minato headed to the beach and all he wore was his light blue trunks. He sat down on the sand and smiled at the temperature.

The wind had an excellent breeze and Minato sighed in bliss at the weather as he watched the waves in the ocean. He didn't notice the several other women on the beach staring at his muscular back and turned around to see Shizune walking from the changing room.

Minato looked in awe at the swimsuit Shizune wore and he couldn't believe its appearance. Shizune wore a black one piece swimsuit with a cut-out in the stomach area that showed off her toned belly and the bottom of her breasts.

More interestingly, the chest area was quite low cut and displayed the tops of her ample breasts along with a black line covering the center of her cleavage and nipples. Also, the suit was so skimpy that her hips were fully shown and the crotch part covered just her womanhood.

Shizune stood in front of Minato and noticed his reaction. She giggled at it and blushed while smiling.

"Surprise! How do I look, Minato-kun?" Shizune asked Minato and he initially was too busy trying to keep his nose from losing all its blood in a Jiraiya-type persona. After regaining his cool, he stood up and smiled at her.

"Well, Shizune-chan, the only thing I can think of is extremely hot." Minato said and Shizune giggled again.

"You, too, Minato-kun." Shizune answered as the two began walking forward. The pair walked alongside each other while chatting and enjoyed the sunshine.

"I've got to say, Shizune-chan, you look amazing with that swimsuit." Minato said.

"Thank you. I know you'd love it." Shizune smiled back at him and observed his muscular build. She still smiled while deeply blushing in admiration at him as the two set up a parasol to sit under and looked at the waves.

"Well, Shizune-chan, is there anything you'd like to do first while we're here?" Minato asked.

"Hmmm…how about we get some shaved-ice first? We won't be able to swim for a while but its probably best to cool off first, don't you think?" Shizune said.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Minato said and Shizune stood up. She began to walk to the water to feel the temperature for future use and it was then that Minato nearly suffered another nosebleed while looking at her back.

The back of Shizune's swimsuit had another cutout that exposed her lower backside along with most of her ass and he blushed deeply at this. Now completely having seen all of Shizune's swimsuit features, Minato fought the growth that was beginning to occur in his trunks.

Shizune kneeled down and trailed her hand through the water, confirming its fair temperature. She smiled and looked back at Minato blushing.

The blacked-haired kunoichi looked back at him and noticed the look on his face. She walked back to him and kneeled down to him on all fours; giving him an eyeful of her ample breasts.

"I see you like my swimsuit that much, huh, Minato-kun?" Shizune as she looked down at his crotch and he nervously chuckled. It was then Shizune placed her hand on his chest and eyed him.

"Well, I appreciate it very much." She said with her cheerful smile and this made him relax. The pair stood up and proceeded to the concession stand.

Not long after, they were back under the parasol and both had cherry-flavored shaved ice. After getting brain freezes from eating the sweet treat, they threw it away and just sat under the parasol to wait until the coldness in their skulls wore off.

Shizune's hand slid onto Minato's and he held her hand gently in his. She lay back with her head rested against his abdomen while he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Comfy, Shizune-chan?" Minato asked.

"Yup." Shizune answered and the blonde smiled down at her. He did his best not to look down at the chest area of Shizune's swimsuit and he kept trailing his fingers through her hair.

Shizune sighed in total relaxation as she rested on Minato and the couple remained like so for a while. Later on in the afternoon, Minato and Shizune decided to go swimming as they got up from underneath the parasol.

They walked to the sea and slowly entered the water and submerged themselves to take in the cool temperature. After a few seconds, they emerged and floated in the water.

The sun made the water suitable to swim in and Minato felt Shizune swim behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts against his back.

"The water sure feels great, doesn't it?" Minato said to Shizune; hoping she wouldn't find out about the growth in his trunks.

"You bet!" Shizune said as she nuzzled Minato from behind and began kissing his cheek tenderly. Her hands rubbed against his chest from behind and she smiled the whole time.

He reached back and stroked her cheek. They eventually separated to begin swimming around each other before exiting the water.

Minato came out of the water after Shizune and watched as the water poured down her back. He blushed at the sight and Shizune looked back at him to smile.

"This was tons of fun, don't you agree, Minato-kun?"

"Absolutely, Shizune-chan." Minato said as they entered the changing room shower and Shizune choose one before closing the curtain. As for Minato, not many of the showers were being used and he looked around.

"Minato-kun…" Shizune said as her head poked from behind the shower curtain and Minato looked back at her just in time to see her let one of her shoulder straps fall lose. She seductively winked at him while rolling her exposed shoulder and wiggled her finger as a gesture for him to walk forward.

He quickly entered the shower before Shizune closed the curtain and turned to face Minato. She turned on the shower as she wrapped her arms around Minato's neck and he did likewise with her back.

Minato pressed his lips on Shizune and her breasts squished on his chest. Blue eyes met black ones as the pair kissed with Minato's lower hand on Shizune's back.

Warm water rained down on the pair as the blonde's tongue entered Shizune's mouth and her own began rubbing on his. Shizune ran her fingers through Minato's spiky hair as he held her close to him lovingly and their hearts raced in excitement.

"Is this what you were waiting for the whole time, Minato-kun; for us to be completely by ourselves where no prying eyes could see us?" Shizune asked.

"Sort of." Minato responded.

"Works for me. Shizune said as she began nibbling his neck and he lowly moaned as she carefully worked her teeth on him. Minato rubbed his hands on Shizune's back before moving them down to her ass cheeks and giving them a squeeze.

Shizune giggled at this before slowly beginning to lick his neck and she placed her hands on his chest to feel his muscles. The black-haired kunoichi's tongue smoothly licked her lover's neck as her hands skimmed his upper body and she suddenly stopped.

Standing back, she gripped her other shoulder strap and began lowering it. She began to expose her breasts as Minato watched in amusement before he placed his hands on her shoulders to get her attention.

"Shizune-chan, this is just an idea but wouldn't it be kinkier to leave you suit on for now?" Minato asked and Shizune only smiled before nodding. She pulled both straps down enough to expose her ample breasts and moved them back up to her shoulders; her breasts now over the black line.

She swayed her bosom before Minato palmed what he could of them and caressed them gently. He smiled at the softness that filled his hands and Shizune began to moan.

Minato sank his fingers into the orbs of flesh and kneaded them together. Shizune's blush grew deeper as Minato began kissing her neck while fondling her breasts and his fingers massaged them tenderly.

His hands squeezed her perky mounds while pressing them together and he lowered his head to begin kissing them gently. Shizune's moans were partially drowned out by the sound of drizzling water and her womanhood started wetting up from Minato's skilled hands.

In what may have seemed like sheer retaliation, Shizune's hand reached down and touched the center of Minato's trunks to feel where his crotch would be. She smiled at finding Minato's awakening length and rubbed her palm on it.

She purred in delight as Minato teased her tits and groped them. Shizune watched as Minato's hands practically worked like pleasuring magic on her breasts and bounced them in his hands.

His fingers rubbed the orbs as his thumbs began twirling around her nipples and she started trickling her fingers through his hair. Minato gently gnawed on the mounds and the sensation of his teeth slowly sinking into her breast made her mewl in delight.

Minato's mouth worked itself on Shizune's breast while he tweaked her nipple about and her slender legs quaked with lust. His canines buried themselves into Shizune's fleshy orb and his finger gently pulled her tit forward.

She continued moaning as his teeth softly bit into the warmth of her mound and fondled the other one. Shizune's fingers held Minato's head to her breasts and she smothered him.

He reached down and began to rub Shizune's crotch as he buried his face into her ample breasts. Minato cupped both of them and twirled both of her hardened tits before planting his lips on them.

Then, Minato started suckling on them and Shizune closed her eyes in pleasure. She smiled as Minato's lips worked on her nipples and he licked them feverishly.

Shizune's arousal grew as Minato squeezed her breasts while simultaneously rubbing her tits with his lips and she looked down at his erection inside of his trunks. This stimulated made her arousal and her legs still wobbled; though not enough for her to lose balance.

Minato's hand reached down and started rubbing his fingers on her crotch area once again. He wriggled his fingers on her pussy and she brushed her fingers through his hair to suppress what would have been a loud squeal.

He fondled her breast and slowly started licking her tit once more before doing so to her neck. Next, he kneeled down and pulled the crotch area of her suit to the side, exposing her womanhood.

The blonde smiled at this while Shizune's eyes remained closed as if she was embarrassed and an uncharacteristic smirk appeared on his lips at her reaction. He started fingering his slender woman's pussy and she whimpered.

The steam had filled the shower and both Minato and Shizune were covered by it; though not enough that they couldn't see each other. He brushed Shizune's pussy with his tongue before moving on to kiss her navel and he reached up to cup her breast again.

Minato started squeezing it as he kissed her toned stomach and she fought the urge to remove her swimsuit and just ride her lover like crazy. His fingers wriggled into Shizune's womanhood and she still bit her lip as Minato slowly dragged his tongue on her navel.

Shizune pleasurably smiled as Minato's fingers brushed on her innards and he groped the orb he held. The warm water pouring from the showerhead fell onto the pair and didn't bother them at all.

Minato licked his way down from Shizune's clit and he furiously started flicking it. His tongue licked against Shizune's clit while he simultaneously rubbed his fingers on the walls of her insides and played with her breast.

Shizune moaned as Minato's tongue wildly brushed on her clit and she began to toy with her free mound. Minato's tongue soaked Shizune's clit more than the shower was doing to her body and her legs still quivered.

Finally, Minato spread Shizune's folds apart and licked his way into her womanhood. Shizune shivered in satisfaction as Minato's tongue traveled into her warmth and licked the depths of her.

He swayed his tongue inside of Shizune's entrance and it struck her walls slowly to savor the taste. The raven-haired woman started fingering her clit in response to her lust and Minato's fingers traced her folds.

She ran her fingers through Minato's hair and his tongue teasingly flicked against her insides. Shizune's legs continued to shake as she finally came and drenched Minato's ferocious tongue with her release.

Shizune lightly yelped as Minato licked up her fluids and rose up to face his lover.

"You taste pretty exquisite, Shizune-chan." Minato said and Shizune smiled as she looked at his length inside of his trunks.

"Let's see how you taste, Minato-kun." Shizune giggled as she kneeled down to his crotch and despite his trunks having a zipper, she pulled them down and his erection protruded in front of her face. She looked at it with awe before gripping it and slowly stroking it.

Minato looked down at Shizune as she stroked his manhood and she eyed the bulb of it in complete fascination. Shizune lightly pumped his member before lashing her tongue out and slowly began to lick the head.

The blonde lightly groaned at this while Shizune's tongue stirred around the tip of his member and she marveled at how it tasted. She jerked off the rest of his growth and planted the base of her mouth on the tip of it.

Minato shivered at the warmth of Shizune's mouth and she couldn't believe how big he felt in her mouth. It wasn't long before she began to bop her head on his cock and sucked off his member.

He moaned at this as Shizune's mouth pumped Minato's erection and he slowly began to pound it forward. He held onto Shizune's skull and she moaned at the taste.

The slender medic cupped her breasts and smothered her lover's cock. Minato moaned more as he pumped his manhood into Shizune's mouth and her breasts bounced on his shaft.

Her erect tits rubbed the veins of Minato's member as he shot it into her mouth and he groaned in pleasure. Minato's hardness was stroked by Shizune's breasts and his hardness made them jiggle on him.

Shizune's tongue licked the tip of Minato's stiffness and she felt it start to twitch. Minato thrust into Shizune's mouth and her tongue brushed his length slowly.

She held her bouncing orbs together as Minato's member thrust into them and he enjoyed the incredible softness on his lower part. His cock plunged into the ample valley of flesh and Shizune's eyes closed.

Minato's length spasmed inside of Shizune's mouth before unleashing a typhoon and it overfilled the woman's mouth so much that some of it poured out. He moaned as his length blasted a couple of times into Shizune's mouth and she swallowed what she could of it.

Next, she opened her mouth and Minato pulled back. Shizune panted before licking her lips at Minato and this confirmed the taste wasn't going to leave her mouth for a while.

She stood up as Minato got another kinky idea and pulled his trunks back on. He then proceeded to pull down his zipper and revealed his length once again.

Minato backed Shizune into the wall directly under the shower and the two wrapped their arms around each other. Shizune wrapped her arms around Minato's neck and he gripped her ass again to give her enough leverage to wrap her legs around his waist.

With the crotch area of the swimsuit still pulled to the side, her entrance hovered over his growth and the pair deeply looked into each other's eyes before nodding simultaneously. Shizune took a deep and steady breath before lowering her warmth onto Minato's member and immediately breaking her hymen as a result.

This action caused Shizune to bite her lower lip in pain before adjusting to the swollen length inside of her and once she signaled she was okay, Minato began to thrust into her. Her breasts started to bob in in front of Minato's chest and he moaned from how tight she was.

Shizune did likewise as she began bucking her hips and grinded her lover's growth. Minato pounded his cock into depths of Shizune's pussy and thrashed his length against her walls.

Water drizzled onto the pair as Minato shot his hips forward and pounded his member into Shizune. Shizune moaned loudly and thanks to the fact that she was having sex in a public location, her pussy felt hotter than normal; despite the fact that the running water drowned out their voices to the point where only they could hear each other.

Minato pummeled his stiffness into Shizune's tightness and her warmth grinded his every move thanks to her bucking hips. Shizune's breasts jiggled against Minato's chest and she moaned in pleasure as her walls were crashed into.

Shizune kept her arms tightly wrapped around Minato as he rocketed his manhood into her wet orifice and smiled the entire time. Both Minato and Shizune moaned loudly as he slammed his throbbing manhood into her core and he balanced her by holding onto her rear.

Shizune rode Minato's member as it struck her walls with each thrust of the hips and her breasts heaved high. Minato backed Shizune against the wall and cupped her breasts.

Minato kneaded the jiggling mounds and caressed them tenderly as they bounced from his rapid thrusts. He held the mounds together and began licking her tits lustfully.

Shizune whimpered as he tweaked them and pulled on them. Minato smiled as the orbs jiggled near his face and softly bit into them.

Minato carefully gnawed into the bouncing orbs as he squeezed them together and Shizune felt her womanhood becoming tighter on his manhood. The warm water kept the couple well stimulated in the sex and Shizune did her trademark squeal in pleasurable fashion.

His length rumbled into Shizune's warmth and she whimpered as her breasts were teased. Minato suckled the erect mounds and rubbed his lips together on them.

Shizune moved her left hand to the back of Minato's head and ran his fingers through his hair. She squeezed her eyes shut as Minato deeply pounded his length into Shizune's womanhood and she bucked her hips in sync with his speed.

Minato kneaded the wet mounds together as Shizune rode his cock and it slammed up into her warmth. Shizune moaned as Minato softly worked his teeth on her breasts and blushed deeply.

This caught Minato's eye as he released the orbs of flesh and Shizune kissed him deeply. Bright cerulean eyes looked deeply into dark but loving ones as the pair kissed and Minato's free hand squeezed Shizune's jiggling mound.

Their tongues brushed against one another and the shinobi couple moaned into each other's mouths. As Minato thrust into Shizune's core, she felt her climax approaching and could tell he was able to do the same judging by his vibrations.

He pumped his length into Shizune's womanhood a final time before her tightness squeezed it and his manhood sprayed his seed into her womb. Despite nearly gritting her teeth from how heavy the impact felt, she kept her lips pressed on Minato's and they moaned together from the release as it leaked out of her onto the floor where it vanished thanks to the water.

Shizune and Minato then separated lips as he slowly began to pull his erection from inside her and she steadily unwrapped her legs from around him. Minato watched Shizune press her head against his chest and he kissed her on the forehead.

"That was pretty hot, Shizune-chan." Minato said and Shizune nuzzled her head against him. She gripped his length and began pumping it.

Her eyes looked down at Minato's member for a second and back to him. Shizune watched as Minato removed his trunks and approached her.

She arched her left leg into the air and Minato stood still while she rested her heels on his shoulder. She rested her hand there as well and he entered her warmth once again.

Minato's thrusts were immediately started and Shizune held onto him. His arm snaked around her waist and held onto her that way.

Shizune's free hand placed itself against the wall and she managed to balance herself. Minato's member deeply penetrated into Shizune's womanhood and it rubbed against her innards.

Her breasts jiggled as he pumped his erection into her body and she moaned as she felt his cock thrashing against her cervix; her lifted leg giving him a straight path to it. She looked down as Minato's length pounded into her core and she managed to keep her leg over his shoulder.

Minato's hand slid up Shizune's waist and clutched her breast. He groped it and held onto it as her exposed rear smacked against his crotch.

Shizune and Minato moaned together as he rocketed his stiff member into her warmth. Minato's other hand placed itself on Shizune's stomach and gave her more balance.

The blonde moaned with Shizune's walls being banged against by his length and she kept her palm on the soaked wall. Minato leaned forward and began nibbling Shizune's neck as he toyed with her breast.

Shizune whimpered as she felt her womanhood tighten around Minato's cock and yank it into blasting her insides with his cum. Both groaned as her womanhood was flooded and it once again drained out of her.

Thanks to the sex and the shower, Minato and Shizune sweated as she set her leg down on the floor while they panted heavily. Minato's cum-soaked manhood dripped his remnants onto the floor and it evaporated instantly.

Still feeling lustful, Minato gripped Shizune by the shoulder straps and slowly pulled down her suit to expose her nude body. This only caused Shizune to purr at him as she turned around and stepped out of her swimsuit.

She placed her hands on the wall and shook her rear to entice Minato. He gripped her hips and commenced pounding his erection into her body.

Shizune's eyes sparkled as her breasts heaved forward and Minato's lap met her plump rear. He held onto her as his hips charged forward and slammed his erection against her walls.

The black-haired medical kuniochi moaned as Minato reached forward and cupped Shizune's mounds. He rubbed them together and sank his fingers into them.

Shizune moaned loudly and closed her eyes in complete bliss as Minato's member crashed against her walls. She whimpered as Minato played with her breasts and kneaded them addictively.

He slowly licked Shizune's throat and pummeled his erection into her. She held onto the wall as Minato's length banged into Shizune's core and looked back at his quick thrusts.

Minato groped her breasts and buried his fingers into them before massaging the spaces he was holding. Shizune turned her head and he took the chance to make their lips meet.

His tongue ventured into Shizune's mouth and was greeted by hers. She placed her hand on Minato's cheek and stroked it as he pounded his cock into her wetness.

He thrust forward and Shizune grew tighter on him thrust after thrust. Minato held the bouncing mounds together and gripped her nipples.

Minato twisted her nipples and pulled on them. Their lips remained locked as Minato's member pumped into Shizune's warmth and her rear flesh collided with his member.

She moaned into his mouth as their tongues fought wildly and Minato's thumbs twirled around her tits. Shortly afterwards, Shizune's warmth wrapped around Minato's cock and it repeatedly fired semen into her belly.

They broke their kiss to moan loudly and Minato rested his head on Shizune's shoulder as her entrance poured out his fluids. After wiping their heads of their sweat, the pair nuzzled each other and kissed for a while.

"This beach thing was a brilliant idea, Shizune-chan." Minato said.

"I'm glad you think so, Minato-kun." Shizune smiled as the couple embraced each other and stood in the shower.

_Four years later in the Hokage Mansion_

Minato sat in the living room reading on the couch and he felt a tug on his elbow. He looked from the book to see a boy of four years with similar blonde hair and eyes.

"Hey, Otou-chan?" The boy, Naruto, asked.

"Yes, son?" Minato responded and Naruto held up a picture of Shizune in her bathing suit.

"I found this in the photo album. What exactly is Okaa-chan wearing?" Naruto asked as he studied the picture of his mother with curiosity and Minato nervously chuckled.

"Uh, well, Naru-chan, that's your Okaa-chan's swimsuit." Minato answered.

"Why's Okaa-chan wearing such a weird swimsuit with so many oval areas?" Naruto asked.

" _Oh, boy."_ Minato thought before answering.

"Well, son, you see, your Okaa-chan bought it because it does something for your Otou-chan." Minato said.

"Like?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it made things fun." Minato said.

"What kind of fun?" Naruto responded and Minato's face began to grow red with embarrassment.

"Well…have I given you the talk?" Minato asked his son.

"What talk?" Naruto asked.

 _"Oh, man, he's only four? How do I talk to him?"_ Minato pondered.

"Uhm, well, Naruto-chan, you know; about men, women…where babies come from?" He said and Naruto did an adorable head tilt in confusion.

"Huh? What's that gotta do with this?" Naruto said as he gestured to the picture.

"Er, in some ways, it was thanks to that swimsuit that we were blessed with you." Minato answered.

"How?" Naruto asked.

 _"Oh, boy._ " Minato thought nervously before finally gently placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder and brought his son closer.

"Well, Naruto-chan…when a man and woman love each other very much…they…do…certain activities…such as what that swimsuit led to…" Minato explained while unintentionally feeling ease while recalling the event.

"Are the activities fun?" Naruto asked.

"That's a way to put it and in our case…" Minato said as he lightly smiled in remembrance of that special day at the beach.

"Come on, Otou-chan. How did you and Okaa-chan get me through that swimsuit?" Naruto asked.

"Well, with that swimsuit we kind of made you…in that." Minato answered.

"In what and how?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Naruto-chan, when a man loves a woman…" Minato began to say before giving Naruto a blunt, detailed version Jiraiya once gave him as a boy.

"And your mother and I, well, at that stage in our relationship, we were very…..active."

"How active?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, we were very active and with our swimsuits, things became exciting. But when I saw your mother in THAT; well, exciting was an understatement." Minato said. Naruto tilted his head again in confusion as his father recalled the day of his conceiving. It was then something clicked in the young blonde boy's brain and he slowly grew nervous.

"Wait, Otou-chan, did the stork you and Okaa-chan tell me about have anything to do with me being made in that swimsuit?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, well, Naruto-chan, about that…" Minato said before going on to give the small boy one explanation that was far too blunt and descriptive for such young ears.

"Otou-chan, this is all weird and stuff; I don't get it." The now utterly freaked out Naruto said.

"Well, Naru-chan, that's how your Okaa-chan and I were blessed with you." Minato said.

"That is so weird!" Naruto said as he broke away from Minato and took off.

"Naru-chan, wait." Minato said and Naruto looked to see Shizune come from outside. He tugged her robe and she looked down at her son; obviously sensing something was troubling him.

"Okaa-chan, Otou-san is filling my head with weird stuff." Naruto said and Shizune kneeled down to his level to softly run her fingers through his hair.

"Oh, like what, Naru-chan." Shizune said.

"All this stuff about hoohas, tatas, and that picture of you from the beach." Naruto said and Shizune immediately raised an eye in surprise that Minato would even tell their young son stuff like that.

"You don't say?" Shizune said as her eyes locked on Minato in the type of death glare only a wife could give her husband. Minato still blushed as she stared at him and he had to act fast for Naruto's sake.

"Naru-chan, have you eaten yet?" Minato asked.

"No." Naruto answered.

"What do you say to some IchiRaku ramen?" Minato said; mostly offering to take Naruto's mind off Shizune's picture.

 _"Oh, you're not getting off the hook that easy, mister."_  Shizune thought.

"Yay!" Naruto happily said and Shizune figured out her husband's idea.

"Go get your jacket, Naru-chan." Shizune sweetly said.

"Okay, Okaa-chan." Naruto answered as Shizune gave his back a gentle tap and he headed to his room to retrieve his jacket. As soon as Naruto had left, Shizune stood up and looked at Minato with icy eyes.

He nervously sweated and Shizune turned around. Minato sighed as he easily knew Shizune would have at him the second they were alone and he sighed before picking up the picture to put it in a high place where Naruto couldn't reach it.

After getting his coat, he met Naruto and Shizune at the door. The small blonde boy ran out the door and as Minato walked after his son, Shizune picked her hand on his shoulder.

"The moment Naru-chan falls asleep; you're mine for telling him about us on the beach." Shizune said before following their hyperactive son and Minato saw that coming easily. He closed the door behind him and the Namikaze family ventured to the ramen shop.

There, Naruto sat between his parents and happily scarfed down the miso ramen in front of him. Minato smiled at the boy as he hadn't mentioned the picture or anything else he told him.

He couldn't help but notice Shizune eyeing him and Naruto as she ate from her own bowl. When she looked at Naruto, her eyes had the warm and loving look in them that was normal for her.

However when she looked at Minato, her eyes were cold and deadly. After Naruto had ate his fill, the three left and headed for home.

It was then that Minato got an idea and he looked to Shizune.

"Shizune-chan…" Minato whispered and only her eyes looked at him.

"How about we…recreate that magic like from the beach?" He whispered to Shizune, who slowly began to smile back at him before nodding in agreement. They would remake their actions at the beach in their bedroom shower once their beloved son was asleep.

* * *

Whew, what a lemon. Shizune's swimsuit is the same one she wore in Naruho's  ** _Tsunade's Obscene Beach_** and as for the ending with Naruto, me and Sketchfan thought it would be funny if Minato accidently told Naruto too much info about him being inside of the swimsuit. So, we rehearsed the scene together as we'd done with  ** _Minato's Hot Reception Party and Naruto's War Rewards._**

As for the ending, that was for those waiting for the sequel to  ** _One Apprentice to Another_** and I used the scene to display how sweet Minato and Shizune will be to Naruto in the sequel.

Ja Ne.


End file.
